


You With the Same Eyes

by jdslane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst and Feels, Derek is immortal, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnated Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdslane/pseuds/jdslane
Summary: Derek doesn't know why he was put onto this planet to live out this long, lonely life; all he knows is that he loved a boy ages ago and hasn't been the same ever since the tragedy. Honey, golden eyes and a tongue sharper than any dagger has rendered Derek to nothing as he wastes away in this constant cycle, waiting to finally perish and be free of the memories that haunt him. At least, that was the plan.





	You With the Same Eyes

 

  One  

 

  _The sweet sounds of bubbly laughter fills the space around Derek, consuming the air he breathes and filling his head with flashing images of bright eyes and a wicked smile. He reaches his arms forward, to touch, to run his fingers through soft hair and touch porcelain skin marked with freckles. He's stopped abruptly, his arms not making it past an invisible barrier and he realizes he's stuck. Arms glued to his sides and feet unable to move, paralyzed like a deer in headlights. He calls out to the beautiful creature standing just a couple feet ahead of him and finds his voice gone, even as he screams because there's danger lurking, somewhere unseen but he can feel it creeping closer like water rising slowly past his chin about to drown him. Bright eyes go dark as the ground splits its mouth open and the boy's body falls into an abyss as Derek screams even though no sound escapes his lips. And he stands there frozen with tears on his face before he is free of invisible chains and reaches up to wipe a tear, only to see blood on his fingertips._

 

 When his eyes open Derek feels exhausted, blinking softly at the sliver of light coming in through his curtain he sighs. His body is sore, tense from his muscles clenching in his sleep through the nightmares. They came in all shapes and sizes but always had the same theme: Him. He was the reason Derek wanted to wake up in the morning, the reason he refused to sleep just so he could steal a few more minutes staring at him. He blinks away the remainders of a memory of him and gets up; every day is different but Derek can't help feeling lifeless every time he opens his eyes, mind overflowing with disappointment and the feeling of being unfulfilled. He locks his front door as he leaves his small studio apartment and heads down the small, cramped stairwell that leads straight into his flower shop. He stands for a minute looking at the buds and leaves that are vibrant, full of life, and the soft morning light that filters in through the big store windows; _he_ would have loved seeing all these flowers.

He flips the sign to 'Open' and unlocks the front door to the shop, wedging it open with a small block of spare wood. As he runs his fingers over the soft petals, examining each flower, a lump forms in his throat; Flowers were _his_ favorite thing, it was the only physical attachment Derek allowed himself to have of him. He snips off rotten ends of stems soaked in water too long and moves the new shipment of flowers to the front of the store, pushing everything back each week like clockwork. The clock ticks loudly behind him, as the sounds of people waking up fill the streets. The smell of coffee and breakfast pastries waft into the store, mixing with the strong floral scent as people wander in and out of the flower shop. A woman is standing in his shop, looking through a mixture of peonies, a baby bump obvious and then she smiles as she smells the flowers. A man comes up behind her, smile so wide his mouth could rip as he puts a strange orange flower next to her peonies.

"How about this one to go with your frilly type ones?" He says, and its clear he doesn't know a thing about flowers.

She busts out laughing, grabbing the flower offered and putting it into her bouquet of pink peonies and smiles at him. "It's perfect. Thank you."

The couple pay for the flowers and leave, holding hands and chatting happily with one another. Derek doesn't think much of it, many couples come in and out of his store and he's built his armor tougher than that, tough enough not to close up shop and run to another country because they have something he will never obtain. However, the woman becomes a regular in his shop and every Friday he notices her buying a variety of flowers as her baby bump continues to grow. Sometimes her husband, he can only assume that it is in fact her husband, will join her but most of the times she will come in alone, buy her flowers, and leave. He hasn't really interacted with her more than the most basic line of customer conversation, doesn't even know her name. Yet she always comes in with a bright smile and warm amber eyes that remind him of his own mothers. She continues to come for 8 months straight with a belly that keeps growing until one day she walks in with a stroller. The baby inside is fast asleep and she continues her routine of picking out her favorite flowers for her bouquet. 

He doesn't see her for a while, before he recognizes her in his store again. Her face is more mature now, light wrinkles on her face and she's alone. She pays for her flowers and just as she is walking out the front door a small boy runs straight into her arms.

"I told you to stay with your father silly, where is he anyways? Didn't he get you guys some ice cream?" she says, love in her voice.

Derek doesn't see or hear the little boys face as she carries him off across the street to meet her husband and carries on with placing orders for a new shipment next week. He doesn't see her child again, and assumes she comes to pick flowers while everyone is away at work or at school. She starts coming in every Friday again.

 As the years pass nothing changes, Derek feels the same, just stuck in a constant loop. His regular customer is older now, roughly in her 40's, and she stops coming as often. At first it was every other week, then once a month, then she stops coming in all together. Derek thinks maybe she found another florist or started gardening at home, he doesn't think much of it because people change throughout their life. 2 years pass of her not coming in and it's winter when the sound of the bell on top of the door makes him look up. It would be hard to recognize someone you hadn't seen for years but Derek was good at remembering things, he had a lifetime of experience. She was back except she was thinner, her body frail and her cheeks sunken in. Her long locks of hair were gone, replaced with a knitted purple hat, and Derek had seen enough death to know she was dying. Her husband walked in behind her, his face looked tired, bags under his eyes from crying, sleepless nights, or a combination of both. He grabbed onto her arm softly, and she smiled up at him.

Her husband smiled sadly back at her and guided her out the door. "We have to get you some rest, come on Claudia."

They walked out the door and never came back.

 

 


End file.
